Afraid of you Re-written
by HereItryToWrite
Summary: She made him the happiest he had ever been, he gave her feelings she thought didn't exist in the life, only in fairy tales. Then the love of Crowley's life disappeared. When he finally met her again, nothing was the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

He loved her. A demon loved a human woman, well, she wasn't entirely human, somehow she had a bit of angel grace in her. And she loved him. They both knew how wrong it looked to the others, how many people thought that he was only using her. Aside from them, there were maybe one or two people who believed that the feelings between them were real. She made him the happiest he had ever been, he gave her feelings she thought didn't exist in the life, only in fairytales. Of course, sometimes they fought, sometimes her inner demons tried to push him away, sometimes him being a demon made her question her choices. But all in all, they were happy.

Until one day she disappeared. She didn't say goodbye, she didn't say anything. In the morning he had kissed her before he went back to Hell and later that day the bond between them vanished.

Days and nights Crowley spent looking for her. He asked witches, demons, angels, but all of them claimed that they don't know where she is. He feared that angels had taken her against her will, he thought that someone had killed her, all sorts of thoughts invaded his mind. She wouldn't leave him just like that, would she? He didn't believe that. He almost began to hate the feelings and emotions he felt because of this, he tried to drown them with acting more like a un-emotional demon, he had to remind himself who he was. But no matter what he did to be the demon he was before Linn, he still felt pain and love, he worried and cared about her. And more than anything he wanted to know where is she and what has happened to her.

Now, almost a year later out of nowhere, he felt her bond between them was weak, but he felt her.

He showed up in an apartment, she had moved from the States back to her home country. He looked around the living room, it was simple, a bit messy which was unusual for her. She didn't like clutter, untidy place, her place usually was clean and neat, though she wasn't neat freak.

Linn came in the room, yawning and stretching. At first, she didn't notice Crowley standing there, she was deep in thoughts and tired. She went to the window, it was a nice morning, sunny, with a little wind breeze. Linn froze when she noticed Crowley's reflection in the window, and after blinking a few times and realizing that he was really there, she slowly turned around. She couldn't believe it was him, as usual wearing his dark suit with crimson red tie, which Linn had given him as a present. Her eyes were big with shock, Crowley noticed dark circles under them and she looked different. Still beautiful, but different.

"Crowley…." she whispered.

Crowley opened his mouth to say something, but out of nowhere a muffled cry came from a small radio, which Linn quickly turned off, her movements suddenly nervous and twitchy. She dropped the radio on the couch and glanced at Crowley, who noticed that her glance was filled with fear. He didn't understand why. What was she afraid of?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

She sighed and went to the other room. Crowley barely paid attention to the cries. Crowley wanted to follow Linn but realized that he was stuck. Demon trap. Linn wasn't a full time hunter, but she few tricks. Crowley had forbid his demons to ever come near Linn, her family and some friends, he wanted to be sure that nothing would ever happen to them, because he knew how broken she'd be. At the same time, he was glad that she was protecting herself too, demons went rogue weren't unusual thing, and a lot of creatures would like to hurt someone so close to the King of Hell.

"Linn?" he called after her but there was no answer, only a baby crying and her soothing voice.

Some time later the crying stopped and she came back. "Can you break the trap?" Crowley asked which made her jump a bit. She still felt like she was dreaming and hopefully soon would wake up, she even pinched herself, but Crowley still stood in her living room.

"How did you find me?" she looked at him. "Why did you hide?" he asked back. "I had my reason," Linn answered looking straight him in the eyes.

"What reason? What could be so important that you disappear without telling me anything? What reason gives you rights to completely shut me out of your life? After all those times I told you that I love you, you think I wouldn't understand? Didn't I prove you my love enough? Did some hunters finally got under your skin and made you leave? Tell me! What…..." Crowley's voice got louder, he desperately wanted to know what happened.

Linn glanced at the other room and cut him off, "Can you keep it quiet?" She looked away from him, she watched the birds flying around outside , "I had to get away to deal with something on my own."

"Deal with what?" he wanted to get closer but the trap kept him in the place, "Can you break this so we can talk like normal people?" She looked up, "No. Not before you promise to leave and never come back."

"What? Why? Can't you answer my question? Deal with what? Love, please…" he said.

"I can't, Crowley, I can't tell you. You don't need to know. That's why I left and disappeared, I did it because I know you'd be better off without me in this case."

"Linn, I still love you. Whatever this is, we'll get through it. Did Winchesters did this? Are you finally sleeping with one of them? And wanted to spare my feelings? You know that I will break their necks if they are behind this!"

Before Linn began to be with Crowley, she hung out with Sam and Dean. She wasn't good at combat, but just like Sam, she loved research and books. There were something between her and Sam, but they never went further than ocassional hook-ups. Even though it could have develop into something more, Linn liked Sam more than a simple one night stand, Sam wasn't looking for relationships at that time. He liked Linn too, sometimes he imagined them together, okay, he actually had deeper feelings for her than he would want to admit, but Sam knew that relationships and hunting, especially if you're Winchester, doesn't go very well together. He still could dream about it, as he said to himself, "Maybe one day….." When he found out that she was seeing Crowley, it broke his heart, but he said that if anything, he'll always be there for her.

"No, they had nothing to do with this. Sam and Dean knows I'm fine, but I haven't seen them in months."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you," she had tears in her eyes. "Please, Crowley, leave and never come back.

"Love, you know I can't."


End file.
